


Course

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 5-11-06</p>
    </blockquote>





	Course

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 5-11-06

“You do know what you’re doing, right?”

“Your confidence in me is heartening, Potter. It’s also likely to get you thrown overboard, but I appreciate your efforts to buck up my ego.”

“Like you need any help there, Witter.” She glanced down at the panel in front of him. “I mean, you know how to read this, right?”

“No. I’ve committed myself to a summer at sea, but I decided to make it a real adventure and didn’t bother to learn how to sail.” He pointed to the bench behind him. “Go sit down.”

“What if it stops working?”

Sighing, Pacey killed the engine, holding the wheel as the boat slowly drifted the lazy roll of the waves. He walked back to where she was sitting and sank down beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, marveling silently for a moment at having the freedom to do so. “Look up.”

“Pacey…”

“Look up.” He reached over and hooked two fingers beneath her chin, tilting her head back to the sky. “What do you see?”

“Air pollution? The Concorde? A hole in the ozone layer?”

“Stars. More stars that you can ever see in Capeside.” He lifted his free hand and pointed. “See that one?”

“Yeah.”

“North star.”

“I knew that.”

“See that?”

“Big dipper.”

“And that?”

“Pacey, is this some sort of astronomy lesson, or are you going to start telling me my horoscope?”

He sighed and closed his eyes before turning his head to her and offering her a small smile. “I don’t know if you know this, Potter, but hundreds of years ago? They didn’t have all this new-fangled equipment.”

“New-fangled? Did you actually just say new-fangled?”

“And yet they managed to do many, many great things. Mounted expeditions. Sailed the seven seas. Discovered there were, in fact, seven seas.”

“I sense an important lesson here.” She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder, her hand against his chest. “Give you a ship?”

He nodded and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “And a star to sail her by, Potter. And a star to sail her by.”


End file.
